The Truck Behind the Mask
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: What if there was more to this shy truck that no one spoke of? Why is he so quiet? What could have happened to him to make him so hushed and reserved? That’s what she wanted to find out.


"_Oh, he's a little bit shy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uh...that ain't my place ta say Miz Maggie. I gotta go."_

"_Hey wait, Mater! What's the big deal?! All I wanted to know was why he was so quiet!"_

It had been bugging her all week, and no one would give her any answers. Not even Flo or Sarge would tell her. She had even asked Lizzie and the old Ford had just stuttered before knocking over a can of oil and getting Maggie covered in the stuff.

Something was going on in the tiny town and the human was determined to find out what. There had to be a reason why the largest resident was also the shyest. From what she had heard and experienced, the fire truck was a gentle and kind car who wouldn't hurt a fly. So why was he so quiet?

A growl escaped her lips and she crushed a half finished bottle of water in her fist. Her growl and the crunching bottle had gotten the attention of the vehicle next to her. A slow blink and nearly a minute later did he say something.

"Hey man, what's with all the negative vibes?"

"Sorry Fillmore. Just…have a lot on my mind…"

"Like what?"

"The others wouldn't tell me so I doubt you would, but….I want to know why Red is so quiet and shy."

A coughing sound alerted Maggie to Fillmore sputtering and trying to get the oil out of his lungs. She had figured he would do that and held out a towel which she felt taken out of her hands. Moments later the Volkswagen spoke, but it was a tad raspier then it usually was.

"Whoa man, so that's why the others are avoiding you."

"Yep, no one will answer me. Or give me any hints; what's the big deal with me wanting to know why he's so shy?"

Fillmore hesitated for several moments, trying to gather the thoughts in his clouded mind. Nearly half an hour later he finally knew what to say.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?

The question was unexpected and made Maggie freeze in mid bite of her apple. Slowly pulling the apple from her mouth the girl considered his words when she suddenly snapped her fingers, "That's it! Fillmore you're a genius!"

Hugging the bus as best she could and giving him a kiss of the cheek, Maggie hopped up and ran as best she could towards the fire station. Fillmore smiled slightly and watched her go, ignoring the growl from next to him. Sarge scowled at the kiss that was given to Fillmore and not himself.

After running into a few things and slipping a couple times, Maggie finally reached the fire station. Hesitantly she stepped inside and listened closely, hearing minute sounds in the back of the place.

Creeping slowly and silently a voice could be heard in the back of the home. Maggie had only heard it a few times and barely at all but the voice was clear now. And Maggie couldn't help but pause and listen to Red talk to himself.

"I just don't understand, how could this have happened? I watered you regularly at the same time everyday; I gave you the best fertilizer and kept you in the sun for a specific amount of time. Why won't you grow?"

"Maybe you don't talk to them enough."

As soon as she spoke Maggie gasped and covered her mouth, as Red jumped and turned to look at her. His shyness overtook as it usually did and he backed up a bit.

"Red wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just wanted to talk to you." Maggie went into the room slightly. Red just looked down and shuffled his tires slightly before saying quietly, "Why?"

"Well…I wanted to know why you're so quiet and shy, but no one will give me any answers. Sorry for sneaking in like this…" Looking down with a pout, Maggie prayed her sad face would work as well on Red as it did on Sarge.

The fire truck couldn't help but be taken in by the sadness of Maggie's face and sighed, "It's alright Maggie…but why do you want to know?"

Suddenly she jumped to attention and looked to him eagerly, "You're so kind and sweet, I don't know why you're so quiet. You have a wonderful voice, deep and mellow, so why are you so shy?"

Silence answered her and Maggie was afraid she had crossed the line. Minutes passed then a sigh pierced the air. Waiting patiently she felt a tire gently brush her leg as Red guided her somewhere. The next thing she knew she was sitting on what felt like a large pillow and Red's warm metallic body next to her. Maggie stayed quiet and waited patiently, eager to hear his story. Red took a deep breath before he began…


End file.
